


Another Life

by Shelby723lee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby723lee/pseuds/Shelby723lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zachery Martin could have been normal and he would have been find by that but he had to save an avenger's niece and suddenly his life gets complicated. Every action has a reaction, and follow Zachery through his life and see how choices lead him to love, lost, hurt, betrayal, and loyalty. (This is an avengers fanfic kind of story so if you don't like them you probably shouldn't read it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A baby wrapped in a soft red fleece murmured softly in his mother’s arms as she pulled the black hoodie over her head hiding her face from the dark solemn streets of downtown New York. She didn’t want to give him up but a mother always knows best, and keeping the child with her would only ruin her child’s life. She couldn’t offer anymore than the blanket that encircled him.   
She placed him on the doorstep of a nice house that in the light would be a pale yellow trimmed in white. The mother had chosen this house a week before she gave birth to her beautiful boy. A man and his wife live here, the wife expecting a child of their own, and knew they were well off in financial standings. She placed an envelope on the small bundle and after one more good luck kiss to his head she rang the doorbell and ran across the street to find a car to kneel behind. As she found a spot behind an old truck the door to the house opened and a man stepped out.   
Ron walked out into the cool fall air and looked up and down the street; the only thing present is fog. He started to retreat back into his home when he heard a cry. A baby’s cry. He looked down and spotted a bundle on top of the steps of his house. His breath stopped and he knelt by the small red bundle. Ron picked up the envelope and tucked it in the back pocket of his jeans. He picked up the child with gentle hands and hugged the baby to his chest. He jerked, hearing footsteps running down the dark street and he retreated inside. The inside of the house was warm but felt lonely and dead. The glow from the fireplace was the only light dancing around the living room. He walked past his bedroom and into the nursery, switching on the light. The room wasn’t much but it was what he had. The room was painted a royal blue with a buff carpet covering the floor. A crib set up against the wall, the name Zachery painted in beautiful calligraphy. His wife had been good at crafting things from nothing. He placed the baby in the crib and watched for a moment as he slept. He backed away until the back of his knees hit the edge of an old rocking chair. He sat running a hand through his brown hair. He pulled the envelop out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a birth certificate, without a name, and a letter.   
“Dear Mr. and Mrs. Martin,  
I am sorry to ask this of you but I’m afraid I have no other option. I don’t want him to grow up in a foster home or an orphanage. I want you to know that I do love him with all my heart but I cannot care for him on my own. It is my wish to provide him with a better life than I could give. I believe you two might not be the perfect parents but you will be better than me. I hope that he will love his brother or sister and grow to be a protector for them. I also hope he is not a burden and you would instead look at him as a blessing.   
Thank you,  
A loving Mother”  
Mr. Martin dropped the contents of the envelop on the floor and placed his head in his hands elbows on his knees and started to cry for what the loving mother did not know was that yesterday he had lost his wife and their unborn child in a car accident. The widower lifted his head and stared at the crib.  
“Looks like we are both alone in this world” He started looking at the crib, “I guess we mind as well do this together”  
16 years later...  
Zachery jogged along the busy streets of New York. It is a hot day in the big apple, the smells of exhausts from cars and hotdog stands filling the air. The scrawny teen weaved his way through the crowds while listening to Creeds latest album. He turned down a side street and increased his speed as this street was less crowded and he could make up some time. His black hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat as he pushed through the last bit. He saw the finish it was in reach, he increased his speed again. His lungs started to burn more and more and legs began to ache but he was almost there. Zachery passed the finish line and slowed to a stop, putting his hands on his head trying to catch his breath, and leaned against the wall of Ron&Son’s Gym.   
“43.14. You did better.” His father said smiling at his son.  
“...But?”Zachery said breathlessly.  
“But you can do better” Ron said encouragingly.   
“Dad that’s almost eight minutes a mile!” Zachery spluttered out in one breath.  
His father laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, handing him a cold bottle of water, and walking into his gym. Zachery followed closely behind drinking the water and splashing some on the back of his neck.   
The gym wasn’t anything impressive but it was what they had. The first thing in sight is an old wood desk that stretched across the door and served as a check-in desk, with towels stacked behind it for the customers. The gym had a gymnastics floor along with a balance beam and foam pit mainly for kids, but also for those needing a safe landing for risky stunts. On the far back wall were actual exercise equipment: four treadmills, to bench presses, an elliptical, pull up bars, and a dumbbell set. There isn’t much to the old gym but it was a start.   
“Dad...why do I run all the time?” Zachery asked sitting in front of his father’s desk, which was in a separate room from the gym.  
“Zach my boy you’ll thank me one of these days” Ron told him “Now why don’t you be a good boy and do a load of towels. I think the front desk is running low”  
Zachery accepted the answer and trudged off to do the laundry. He sighed wondering what other teens did on Saturday during the summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma flipped in the air in a double twist and landed firmly on the ground. She smiled and did what only could be described as a happy dance. Three weeks, 21 days, and 504 hours she had been working to land the difficult move. She pranced over to the edge of the gymnastics floor where her water bottle sat and took a long drag from it.   
“You landed it!” A familiar voice sounded from the entrance.  
Steve Rodgers, Emma’s Uncle, walked toward her with that Captain America smile America knows and loves. He is wearing a red v-neck shirt and tan cargo pants. Now, Steve wasn’t exactly Emma’s Uncle, in fact Steve wasn’t related to her at all. Emma’s bloodline traced all the way back to Bucky Barnes’ family and when Steve found Emma was living in a foster home he took her in and brought her to Avenger’s tower.   
“Hey I did!” Emma said with a smile. “What are you doing down here?”  
She gave the blonde hug and set her water down and stepped back on the floor.   
“Why can’t you be a normal teenager? You know stay out late or rebel” Steve said jokingly.   
“You want me to rebel? Am I too boring?” Emma pursed her lips.   
“No just weird. Usually 14 year old want to be out of the house and hang out with their friends.”   
Emma started to stretch to cool down her body from her work out.   
“I don’t any good-enough friends to hang out with” Emma replied stretching her leg. “Wait that sounded badly”  
“Well join a club at school. Or I mean you could be competing with your gymnastics” Steve said with hope.  
“Uncle I am not that good. Competing I mean but if it would appease you I will join a club” Emma said with a small eye roll.  
“Don’t roll your eyes at me young lady”   
“I thought you wanted rebellion!” She said exasperated.  
Steve smiled and nodded before happily made his way back up to the main floor of the tower. After cooling down Emma slipped her shorts back on over her black leotard and pulled an AC/DC shirt over her head. She reached her room which is quite nice; the walls were bright turquoise with white chevron lines going down one wall. A queen sized bed with a white duvet and brown throw, the headboard of the bed against the chevron covered wall. A white nightstand stood on either side of the bed and white shag carpet covered the floor. All in All Uncle Stark’s interior designer was pretty good at her job. Yes all the Avengers she counts as her aunt and uncles.   
After showering Emma dresses in worn blue jean shorts and a creed t-shirt and brown Sperry’s, getting ready to go to coffee with her Aunt Tasha. She trots down the hallway to the living room everyone collectively shares. Bruce was reading the paper a steaming cup of tea on the coffee table in front of him. Thor and Clint could be seen sitting in the dining room playing a card game. Thor looked utterly confused while Clint looked like he was about to start laughing. Then there was Natasha who was leaning against the kitchen countertop flipping through a cookbook. Emma smiled to herself if only the public knew, the famous Black Widow loved to cook.   
“Hey Aunt Tasha you ready?”  
“Yup” The assassin replied. “Let’s get going”  
They headed to the underground car port and started towards their favorite coffee shop.   
“So Uncle Steve thinks I should join a club or something” Emma said starting a conversation.   
“Oh really and what do you think about that?”  
“I don’t know. I am just not that social with other people. I’m not good at making new friends.”   
“Don’t think of it as making friends, thinking of it as a class you’re taking. You’ll make friends without even realizing it” Natasha said encouragingly.   
“This is why I love you” Emma smiled. “You always know what to say”  
They reach the coffee shop and order the usual and talk about varies different ideas about what young teen could do to appease Steve. Emma had mentioned an archery class but it was quickly shot down by Tasha who said ‘Now what would Barton think about that?’ Which Emma could understand. Then the thought struck her, what about a martial arts class? Natasha liked that idea, especially since she could defiantly relate.   
“We need to look around for classes in the area” Tasha said.   
Emma only grinned at her. “No need. Look” She said pointing at the coffee shops bulletin board.   
The red head looked over at the board to a flyer that said ‘Beginner martial arts class start June 8th at Ron&Son’s Gymnasium’. Emma stared a little longer at the flyer while Aunt Tasha paid for their coffee. The start date is for tomorrow which is perfect. Emma took the address and number down in her smart phone and went back to the tower with Tasha. 

Zachery’s arms burned as he did one last pull-up and dropped to the floor. He shook his arms trying to get feeling back in them. It was now seven o’clock in the evening and there were a couple of night customers. His dad was in his office getting ready for a martial arts class that he is starting tomorrow. Ron had had ten confirmed participants in the class including Zach.   
The loud ringing of the desk phone pulled Zachery’s attention and he ran to front of the gym, and picked up the phone.   
“Hello, Ron&Son’s Gym. This is Zach how can I help you?” He said in the most professional voice he could muster.   
“Hi…umm..Are there any spots available in the martial arts class?” It was a girls voice, Zachery guessed probably around fifteen years old.   
“Yes we do, would you like me to sign you up?” Zachery asked the girl.  
“Uh…yeah sure..oh and I’ll bring money tomorrow” She said quickly.  
“Alright” Zachery said as he opened a new customer tab on the computer. “I’ll just needed some quick information from you if you please”  
Zachery took down her information and politely said goodbye and hung up the phone. This is defiantly going to be an interesting class.


End file.
